


What is He Willing To Do For the Person I Loved?

by JacklovesHilson



Category: House M.D.
Genre: DBS, M/M, POST AMBER, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklovesHilson/pseuds/JacklovesHilson
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING FOR DYING CHANGES EVERYTHING: I was angry with Wilson here because he did not even see the DBS as House's way of saying I love you. Also after this Wilson will realize that House had suffered Medical problems as a result of the DBS. I will avoid the "we weren't friends" speech.





	What is He Willing To Do For the Person I Loved?

GH/JW

I was n't thrilled to be seated here in Cuddy's office with Gregory there. He was seated beside me on Cuddy's leather couch. This should be the last time, I thought. "Okay." I spoke, "Cuddy, Why am I here?"

Gregory spoke first. "I am sorry, James." There is no sarcasm in his apology. "About Amber, You hate me for it for killing her. I take full responsibility for calling you. I called you not her. I just don't want to drive my motorcycle, because I am drunk."

"Answer me, Gregory," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Why are you drinking at five in the afternoon that day, huh, Greg?

"You want an answer?" He asked in a near whisper. "You didn't consider, that I might be hurting as well?" His blue eyes staring into my soul. "You want an answer, James?

"Yes. Dr. House, Why on earth are you drinking at 5:30 in the afternoon in a bar?."

"James, my mother called that day, my father is dying of pancreatic cancer, That is why I have been drinking, James, Sorry." He said, crying. It is very rare that Gregory's resolve was dampened.

"Is that it? I realize that your father is dying, Greg," I shuttered and then I cry. I was embarrassed to see him. I asked him to do the DBS knowing that my best friend was tiring and hurting that day. As I sat there with Gregory in Cuddy's office, I realize something, he did the DBS, not for the puzzle which I thought but he did it because he wanted to help me, to bring me some closure. I hug him immediately. He shrugs me off. "Thank you," I said.

"What for?" He asked.

"For doing the right thing." As I sat there with him and a thought passes through me the DBS, the 'custody battle with Amber', every time I am in a relationship he is acting like he is jealous. I always thought that Gregory House was just acting that way, weird. But Gregory, he is in love with me. Certainly, the feeling is mutual, that is why I fell in love with Amber because she is a girl version of him. "Gregory, I need you to answer me." I knelt next to him "Are you in love with me?"

He seems to think about what he will answer me "Yes, James Wilson, I am in love with you."

The next question from me is accusatory because I want to know. "Tell me Gregory House, why didn't you tell me any sooner? Because I am in love with you, too."

Cuddy look at both of us shock etches in her face.

"Because remember Dylan Crandall, I nodded, he continued. I was in love with him for a while in college. Stacy knew I was using her, she loved me so she never questions the fact that I am gay. anyways Dad said that if I am a fag, he would kill me and my partner." I looked at Cuddy shock, a silent conversation we are having, while he was speaking.

"Gregory, did he hit you?"

"When?" He asked.

"When you were younger?"

"Yes! He did some things too, Lisa, James, I want to make something clear He said. Nothing leaves this place. I am protecting my Mom at home." We nodded. "James, He did much damage already, He put me in ice baths at least once a week from I was four years old until I was fourteen." He let me outside of the house for three years old until I left the house to go to high school in a private boarding school." He told us in a monotone whisper.

I had to decide quickly "I am staying." I decide to stay because the week before the crash, I realize that I am not in love with Amber, I just am in love with my best friend and also he loves me back.

Gregory hug me and cried into me "Okay, Greg, please, you're freaking me out." I told my best friend.

"Can I stay at your place, Gregory, huh?" I asked him after a minute.

Without spending one second he said "Mi casa es su casa." I kiss him again. When Gregory is out the door, Cuddy turns to me "You make him happy. Don't mess it up, Wilson!

"I know," I said. "I won't.

GH/JW

When we are in the parking space I asked him where is his bike, he took the bus there is something wrong here, I will ask him later. We sat in my car in a comfortable silence when he started to blink rapid fire. I stop my car after a minute of blinking he stops and slams in his seat to his side. He is having a seizure, I realize, Damm. maybe because of the DBS?, I asked him to do. "James?" He asked I started to hug him.

"You had a seizure," I said frowning at him guiltily. "I am sorry."

"Damm." He mutters a bit sad and embarrassed. He can't drive because of the because of the brain injury he suffered I will make sure he will not take the bus.

"Gregory, What time do you usually come in for work this two months?" I asked him a bit tentatively.

"Ten Thirty?" He told me.

"Let's make a deal," I told him. "Greg, You wake up at around nine thirty and will drive together." He just nodded his head.

When we got to his apartment that night, his head was pounding and he can't see a thing, he is having a blinding headache. "Greg, Can I see your file?" I asked him."Gregory, Can I see the file?" He seems to not hear me. I hug him. "Greg, Do you have Sumatriptan, here? I asked. That seems to get through to him. "Where, Gregory? "I am getting up," I said. When he shook his head and said, "Ask Foreman?"

"Yeah, I will ask Foreman," I said. I know that he does not want me to feel guilty for him. So I just lay with him in bed hugging him and kissing the top of his head. After a minute he started to speak in a monotone whisper.

"James, First of all, I love you so much, there is nothing wrong with loving another man, plus I just came out to Cuddy, I can't make out with you. My father will die soon. Anyway, we need to sleep.".

"I know, Greg, I know," I said. Don't worry about it. Okay, Will be crossing that line whenever you're ready. Plus it soon too after Amber."

In the middle of the night, I woke up to Gregory trashing on the bed next to me. He is having a seizure. a grand mal seizure. After a minute I lay him on his left side 10 minutes. I asked him "Are you up to go to work tomorrow?"

"Yes. He said. After at least 15 minutes of silence, "I know that you agree to do the DBS, but I feel guilty, Okay! And also I love you."

"You should get over it, James. There is nothing " He said, and "I love you too."

We went back to sleep. Until a five in the morning, a phone call woke me it was his mother. He stayed asleep thru the ringing and the voice mail which goes like this: "Gregory, honey. its mom, Your father died. Can you come to meet with me and give the eulogy? I know that you didn't get along but its OVER. I love you, You know how proud of you I am. And HE loves you as well.

Its the understatement of the century, I thought, I want to pick up the phone and tell her that her son was abused by his father. But I can't. "Gregory, I said. It won't happen ever again." I just wish I can protect him. I felt guilty for two months ago. "I owe you a lot, Greg, Thank you for being here every time, in your own unique way."

At seven thirty, I woke up, I will be getting ready for work when he had another seizure. This time it's a complex partial seizure. I need to talk with Foreman, today, but I first need to inform him that the bastard is dead. "Greg, Your mother called," I said breaking the news to him as gently as possible. "Your Father died. Can you call your mother, Gregory?" I said. The damn broke then, "I want to go to work, now." He said.

"Call your mother, Greg, Tell her you couldn't come," I said. But when he shook his head, I asked the question that had been eating me since yesterday afternoon. "Why didn't she notice anything, Gregory? I waited for at least fifteen minutes. He sighed. "My mother's IQ is 85 which, as you know is low, He said while we were on the couch. So when he or I tell her something, she will believe it." He said in his serious tone. "That's why when we told her I fell or what ever it is we tell her, she will believe it, James." I saw got a glimpse of my boyfriend's eyes a look of regret on his face."James, he is not my father." It's hard sometimes being his confidant, but he is all worth it.

At eight thirty, I asked him. "Hey, are you coming today? Greg sighed. "I need to don't I. "If you aren't up for it so don't go," I said kissing his face. You shouldn't come in for work especially after the phone call. "Can you call Cuddy? for me." He asked. "Because she won't believe me."

I called Cuddy, "Gregory and I are not coming today, Cuddy." I said through her answering machine. She called me after 10 minutes. "Hi, Lisa….His dad died…..No, I don't think so… I will convince him to go….he needs to go….Lisa….Can I get a hold of Foreman?…. I want to ask him somethings about Greg….Okay….

After a while, Foreman called us, "Hi, Wilson."

"Did House, had umm….. problems when I was gone after Amber died After the DBS?… I asked.

"Yes, Wilson!"

"Like What?" I asked a bit afraid of what Is going on with him.

"Seizures, headaches, and memory loss." Oh Crap, I thought. I am such a prick. He loves me, even if I don't deserve it. And I am so grateful for that. House does not do the lovey dovy stuff but he was—loyal. I got to the bedroom, and put my arms at the love of my life, And said: "Greg, I am so grateful to have your love."

"Quit the sappy romantic stuff," he said. "But I love you, too."

"Have you decided If you go to his funeral," I said, my tone even, After two minutes, Greg started. "If I decide to go, can you tell her that I can't talk at the eulogy, please."

"Yes, But you should talk to her as to why?"

"Wilson, James, I don't want her to know." He said and when I question silently he continued. "Because what can she do, It will just hurt her." Oh god. Greg is now protecting her, he should be the one who is being protected when he was younger but here he is protecting her. There was a flash of love spreading across me for this man, seated next to me.

"I am going to the funeral," he said. "I want to have some closure, Promise me, James, You would come. Let's go then."

"I love you no matter what, buddy. You're the only person I truly cared about, Greg." I said. With that, I need to call Cuddy. "Hi Lisa, I said without preamble."We need to take some time off. Greg is going to his father's Funeral I will be accompanying him. We pack our clothes and we headed to Lexington.

~The End~


End file.
